Say Something
by halfstarmd
Summary: "No matter what, I'll wait for you. But why wouldn't you say something so I know you're there?" Love can be a strong thing, but how strong can it be to fight against fate?


**Say something** by A Big World featuring Christina Aguilera

"Say something, I'm giving up on you"

* * *

A year has passed, he did not appear.

Two years passed, she still hoped.

Three years passed, the times she visited the gates increased, she prayed harder.

No matter how long has passed, Chihiro had always held on to his promise. She told herself, "Tomorrow. It'll be tomorrow."

Now ten years has come and gone. She still turns her head to every sound of the wind and water. She stares at the sky, intent on catching a glimpse of him. She still hopes.

Then came the day they needed to move on, Chihiro's mother crept to her daughter's room. The door left opened, she saw her daughter standing tall in front of the mirror, tying her thick brown hair into a pony tail with that same old purple hair band. Chihiro has grown into a pretty young lady with large brown eyes with a pinch of rosy cheeks.

"Chihiro?" her mother called. The young lady snapped out of her daze and smiled at her mother at the door.

"Are you ready?"

"For what?"

"Well, have you forgotten about today, dear? We ar—"

She never finished her sentence as Chihiro sprinted past her heading towards the door.

"I'll be back soon,"

* * *

She did not forget, she simply wished it never came but time waits for no man. She ran hard and fast. The scenery melted away and thick bushes and tall trees greeted her with a little sway to the wind.

The little dot down the brick path grew larger and a clear sight of the familiar guard appeared. She slowed to catch her breath as she neared the red gates. Though years has passed, she never went past the red gates because he told her never to look back. _"He also said he'll see me again."_ A voice inside her head whispered.

It's time for her to break her end of the promise.

She took a deep breath and stepped forward. One. Two. Push.

* * *

Light shone through the colored glass, the air held its breath and everything just seemed to be still in the train station.

She walked further and meets the green grass and hard rocks.

Everything seemed to be the way she left it.

She lifted her head and smiled to the wind.

"Haku,"

"I'm leaving," she whispered.

"To another land," she continued.

"You know, I've waited and waited for you. Time passed and I still hoped I could see you."

"But you never came…"

"I'm leaving. It's because I'm dying, you know? They say it's incurable." Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Ten years of bottled emotion finally released but it shattered her heart as she faced the truth. Her weak heart continued as the gnawing pain grew.

"I wanted so much to see you…"

She turned her back and walked towards the real world with the burden of death heaving upon her soul. She accepted her fate along with his broken promise.

To her, the minute walk seemed like eternity. The darkness of the tunnel reflecting her heart. She remembers Ubaba's baby, Granny, No-face, the three heads, the boiler room, Lin and every other thing that linked her to this world. She coughed. Blood trickled down her smile but she wiped it away casually.

She stood before the gate for what may be the last time.

"I want you to know that I love you,"

* * *

Her legs automatically moved her back home, the walk had tire her out considerably. "I want to rest for awhile, Ma."

"Chihiro, are you alright?"

She looked up and her mother was just a blur of colors in her eyes. Then a cough seized her body. It was painful as it wrecked up her lungs. The cough doesn't stop for awhile.

When it did, so did her heart.

* * *

Friends and family alike cried out their hearts during the funeral. They could not accept the fact that such a beautiful soul had passed on.

"She was the sun," They all said.

Though her mother kept her calm, she was relieved her daughter looked so peaceful in her endless slumber.

Hey...

Hi?

SOOOOOOOOOOOOO, I hoped you liked the story...

I mean you'd already made it this far...

Thanks for reading though.

Any feedback would be SO APPRECIATED.

Lots Of Love~~


End file.
